


Worst Pick-Up Line Ever

by kisahawklin



Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: This is an ancient drabble from forever ago. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/gifts).



“You look good enough to eat.”

“Thanks, Colin,” Chong says with a dismissive flip of her hand.

“You look good enough to eat.”

Angelina remains silent, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

“You look good enough to eat.”

“Shut up,” Rosario says as she punches him on the arm, playfully, but hard enough to sting.

Later, when Hephaestion is supposed to be massaging Alexander’s shoulders, Jared leans forward and whispers in Colin’s ear. “Does that line ever work?”

Colin lets his head drop back, stealing a sideways glance at Jared’s face. “Not with the girls,” he answers, and nips Jared’s collarbone.


End file.
